


Ну что ж...

by newmarch



Series: Стихи [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, Gen, Out of Character, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Письмо Шерлока Джону, которое последний никогда не прочитает.





	Ну что ж...

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 08.09.12.  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений.

Ну что ж…  
Спасибо за подсказку.  
Возможно, это не я  
Ночевал в этой сказке.  
Возможно, не я  
Притворялся мертвым,  
Видел твою боль  
И плакал втихаря.  
А ты ведь знаешь,  
Что у меня закончилось вдохновение.  
И мыслям о суициде нет конца,  
И их не сосчитать.  
А ты же помнишь,  
Как когда-то было весело?  
Совсем недавно.  
По-прежнему веришь.  
Веришь, я знаю.  
Спустя столько времени  
Ждёшь меня.  
Только ради того,  
Чтобы поколотить  
И выместить  
Всю злость,  
Что скопилась за годы.  
Пусть так.  
В этом ты сегодня прав.  
Забудь же.  
Прошу тебя, забудь!  
Всё, до последней капли,  
Осталось позади  
И не вернется.  
Забудь.  
Забудь, забудь, забудь!  
И мчись вперед,  
Что хочешь делай,  
Но не молчи,  
Не стой на месте!  
Кровь в жилах  
Может застывать.  
Дыши.  
Отрывистей и глубже.  
Пусть легкие наполнит  
Яд потерь.  
Пусть он уйдет  
Скорее от тебя  
И в страхе  
Твоего безумного немного счастья  
Рассыпется в пыль.  
Пусть не узнает время,  
Что это есть такое –  
Власть здесь и сейчас  
Над уничтоженным молвой тобою.  
Живи.  
Пожалуйста, живи.  
Я не имею права  
Это вслух сказать.  
Так громко, как могу,  
Чтоб ты меня услышал.  
Закричать, чтоб ты очнулся  
От проклятий  
Бессовестной злодейки  
Что Судьбой её зовем мы.  
Проснись. Проснись,  
Ведь все не так уж плохо.  
Правда.  
Я за свои поступки отвечаю  
Нынче головой  
И твоей жизнью.  
Поэтому не имею  
Права на ошибку.  
Ни шага в сторону,  
Я это обещаю.  
…И отрекаюсь от свободы  
В этот день.  
Чтоб, в рамки загнанным,  
Сделать всё так, как нужно.  
И возвратиться в дом  
По Бейкер-стрит  
Разбитым и уставшим,  
Но всё-таки, надеюсь,  
Для тебя родным.


End file.
